This program is designed to determine what physical, mental and emotional changes may result from providing comprehensive child health supervision and counseling for the first 3 years of life to a series of approximately 50 firstborn Negro infants. as compared to a comparison series from a similar background. Well baby care includes and infant stimulation program for the early years of life, the first performed by a public health nurse. We made use of a mobile coach to deliver health supervision. It served two purposes, a method of outreach as well as a means of assuring that the patients received the services we had to offer. The pediatrician and the nurse visited each home at regular intervals following the schedule and procedures recommended by the American Academy of Pediatrics. The nurse visited the home alone by car at least once between each well baby visit for a counseling period with the mother on sensory and motor stimulation for the child, with emphasis on language development. A yearly evaluation of each child involves environmental and family data, as well as physical, mental and emotional information on the child. The psychologist performs standard psychological testing and conducts an observation period without knowing whether the child belongs to the experimental or control series. (The two series are compared by appropriate statistical methods). By 3 years of age the experimental children demonstrated a mean IQ level on the Stanford-Binet Intelligence Test which was significantly higher than that of the comparison series at the 0.1 % level. We are now following the children into the school years to answer the crucial question for the success of the program, "Do the experimental children do better in school, and if so, for how long?